The present invention relates in general to gun sights and is concerned more particularly, with an improved construction of a gun sight for use on a firearm and preferably a revolver.
By way of prior art examples of gun sight constructions, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,010,893; 793,016; 453,828; 1,365,236; 906,943; 2,610,406; and 2,842,848. There are some inherent drawbacks or disadvantages associated with these prior art structures. For example, the sight may be supported by a relatively small base such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 793,016 thereby making the sight more susceptible to shock when the firearm is fired. This is expecially important when the gun sight has a different colored insert as the shock has a tendency to displace this insert.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved interlocking arrangement for the gun sight to the muzzle end of the barrel which minimizes the effect of shock and vibration to the gun sight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved interlocking arrangement for a gun sight which provides superior retention of the gun sight in the muzzle end of the barrel and prevents transverse displacement of an insert material in the gun sight which may be occasioned by shock or vibration encountered during use and especially on a magnum pistol or revolver.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved gun sight that may be easily removed and is yet quickly locked in position. In accordance with the invention if one desires to replace a gun sight or use a different type of a gun sight the operation can be conducted quite quickly with the gun sight being maintained in a secure locked position when in place.